


Blighted

by Yogowaga



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angry Hongjoong, Angst, Choi Jongho dead, Enemies to Lovers, Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han-centric, M/M, Mentioned Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Mentioned Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Mild Smut, Minsung main ship, Seungmin Hyunjin Jeongin If you get a magnifying glass, Stray Kids Ensemble - Freeform, Swearing, The others are just side ships, Vampire Han Jisung | Han, Vampire Hwang Hyunjin, Vampire Kang Yeosang, Vampire Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Vampire Park Seonghwa, Vampire Yang Jeongin | I.N, Werewolf Bang Chan, Werewolf Kim Seungmin, Werewolf Lee Minho | Lee Know, Werewolf Seo Changbin, Yungi if you squint, angry lee minho, ateez ensemble - Freeform, rest of Ateez werewolves, woosan if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yogowaga/pseuds/Yogowaga
Summary: Han Jisung has had many subjects since his job is to deal with them, ease them into their new life with the Coven. But now that he's fresh out of a scandal involving the death of his werewolf lover he swears to himself to never let something like that happen again. But as they capture a new guest, Lee Minho, Jisung's promise gets just a little tougher but his determination strengthens. He'll do anything to keep Minho safe from the Board, the cold-blooded leaders of the vampire life in Seoul, even if it means dying in the process.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung & Kang Yeosang
Kudos: 8





	Blighted

**Author's Note:**

> There's a spicy scene to the end that we don't talk about, just pointing it out because it's completely skippable and you won't miss any of the story, just read the last two pieces and you're good.

"Hi, my name is Jisung."  
He put on his most sincere smile as he greeted their guest. This boy didn't seem very old, old enough to have lost the roundness in his face but not enough to have gotten creases or any type of folds even as he was glaring angrily.

He watched the subject around 15 minutes before he decided he wasn't going to get an answer, instead he decided to get out of his chair and closer to the glass barrier keeping them apart. Jisung was a decent fighter but he had to admit he felt a lot more relaxed knowing that they weren't in the same room.

"I'm a dreadtamer, do you know what I do?"  
Jisung was confident in his skills, so confident he even dared to hold his palm up against the glass wall.  
The subject continued to glare at him from the corner he had backed up in. This man was a hunter and he still cowered, disappointing.

"I help ease our su-.."  
He cleared his throat. He Acknowledged his mistake but he didn't let it loose focus.

"...Our guests into their new lives, hence the name dreadtamer."  
He continued, not surprised to see the boy still glaring at him from the corner.

"What's your name?"  
Jisung carefully moved closer to the wall, positioning him right in front of the subject, or at least as close as he could get with the barrier limiting their contact.

The subject kept a low growl in his throat, warning him not to get too close.  
Jisung didn't really care about the warning considering how many other werewolves had given him the same reaction.  
He sat down to get to the subject's level, one thing he had noticed was how wolves hated to be looked down at.

"You want to get back out there, huh?"

There was a moment of weakness in the boy's features so Jisung quickly figured out where to place his pins.

"We want to bring you out there... All you have to do is to not give us too much struggle and you'll be out in no time."

Jisung got up, a little too quickly as he noticed the subject square up at the sudden movement, as he continued to walk to the door he made an effort to be slow, he didn't want to alert the boy.

"And until that happens I promise you that you will be safe here."  
Then he left.

__________________________________________

"Why is it that I can't follow?"

"Hyunjin you are literally a deathcaller, no matter what I say or do he's never going to be comfortable around you."

His friend was skipping around as he persisted on following Jisung, at one point he considered speeding off but he couldn't really be assed, Hyunjin wasn't that bad to have around.

"What if we don't tell him what I am?"  
Jisung glanced back to see the boy grinning widely, he looked like a toddler.

"He would smell it."

"But what if I rubbed up against you and wore your clothes, then I would smell harmless!"

"You're too large for my clothes and you are not going to rub against me." He stopped walking as they were now right in front of the door leading to the subject.

And of course, Hyunjin had to walk into him.

"Back off, you're gonna make me smell weird." He put on an exaggerated frown, hoping intently that his friend would leave him so he could do his job.

"Sung you are way too professional…"

"If I say or do anything wrong I could lose any progress made and make him distrustful of me which would result in the board killing him off, so yes I am very professional."

He winced a little at how harsh his words came out, he didn't want to sound mean, especially not to his friend but as he said, the werewolf's life was on the line.

Hyunjin gave him a strange look, probably concern, before nodding and walking off to do his own things. Jisung loved him with all his heart but he was a very clingy man and how he managed to become a deathcaller was way beyond him.

Upon entering the room he couldn't really help but smile as he saw the subject had moved onto the bed, that meant he had some trust in the security, it was better than nothing.

"Hi."

He gave the boy another warm smile of his, channelling as much trust...able? Trustable energy into it as possible. He doubted it would work on a hunter but it was still worth a try.

"H-.....hey" 

The werewolf's greeting came out as a hoarse whisper, which wasn't strange or surprising since he hadn't talked in around… 27 hours if Jisung's watch was correct.

"Will you tell me your name today?"  
The boy looked down to the floor, he blinked once, twice, three times before looking back up. Jisung noticed how he had dropped his glare and adjusted to a blank expression instead, it didn't make it any harder to read him.

"M-.."  
He watched as the boy tried to pronounce the words only to fall into a series of coughs, he wanted to laugh at the boy's surprised expression once the coughing had stopped, but he managed not to.

He made another noise causing him to fall into a coughing fit. Jisung looked back at the door, more specifically the little window in the door where he bet someone was watching the encounter.

His suspicions seemed to be true as a hatch in the cage door was opened and a regular glass of water was pushed through.

The subject watched the glass, a hand on his chest as he tried to suppress yet another cough.

"Y'know, I think the chance is bigger that you die from that cough than that you die from that water." He couldn't hide the amusement coating his voice as he watched the subject stare at the glass as if it were an apex predator.

The boy glared at him, he tried to say something but was cut off by a wheeze, at this point Jisung just couldn't hold it anymore so he just openly laughed at the boy's misfortune. He got another glare, not as fierce this time. He was making progress.

Judging from the reaction earlier he made a short evaluation and decided to try teasing him, hoping that he would respond positively.

"I might just call you choker until I learn your name, although I feel that would give you a very different type of attention."  
He raised an eyebrow and watched the boy with a dangerous smirk.

The boy glanced at the water he was offered and then back to Jisung, who could tell he was really considering drinking it.

Provocation might be the way.

"Choker, imagine a big bad wolf being a choker…"

"I do no-" already starting silently it only got quieter as he reached the third word it was inaudible, the boy cleared his throat several times.

"I do not choke."  
Despite receiving quite the dangerous glare he didn't feel disheartened, on the contrary, he felt even more confident in his teasing.

"Choke on what?"  
He gave the boy his most innocent smile.  
All while of course knowing exactly what he was talking about.

His stomach did a little jump of joy as the wolf gave in and chugged the water down in just one go. Jisung watched his Adam's apple bob as he drank surprisingly quickly.

"Surprised you even know the word, I figured old things like you wouldn't get much action."

Jisung could easily recognise when being teased judging from how often his friends would tease him.

"That sounds like a proposal, are you saying you could fix that for me?" He tried really hard to keep his voice low and seductive but when the last part of his sentence was out all he could do was accept the small fit of laughter that overcame him.

"Would you want me to fix it for you?"  
He saw the smile, the small yet amused smile as the boy asked. This is far better than he would have hoped.

"You think you could ha….."  
He silenced as he watched the boy's amused expression slipped off and as his eyes trailed to something behind him. He turned around to see as well, almost pulling his knife out before he recognised the presence.

"Jeongin?"

The younger boy seemed to have quite the struggle focusing as his eyes repeatedly shifted from him onto the werewolf behind him.

"They.. need you for uh… guarding, the.. building we've been looking at."  
Jisung wordlessly thanked the boy for his vague choice of words.

Jisung was a dreadtamer but he was also a blightguard, something which none of their subjects could ever know of.

A blightguard, someone who would keep the blight controlled as they used it to swiftly kill off entire wolf clans.  
When the board had assessed the situation and was sure there would be no one of interest they would release the blight upon the camp. Blight, some would even call it plague, was a thick green gas, after only the third inhalation you would be on the ground, curling into yourself as you slowly suffocated.

It was a Blightguard's job to make sure the blight was strictly where they wanted it to be, they made sure the gas didn't travel further than the commander's orders described. 

If he was honest he would admit having distaste for the job, especially as he was down during the day communicating and even bantering with a wolf only to go and eliminate more of their kind as the sun set.

"Thanks, Jeongin, I didn't realise it was dusk already."  
Jeongin made a short bow as he quickly scampered out of the room.

"And at that note, I will bid you goodnight, Choker." Jisung copied the younger's earlier move and got into a deep bow before he turned to leave.  
He was almost through the door when he heard the boy in the cage murmur something.

He smiled as he realised what was said.

"Goodnight, Minho." 

__________________________________________

"Hey."

He waltzed right up to the chair and sat down, feeling strangely relaxed.

"What, you suddenly don't want to talk?"

He watched the subject- Minho curl deeper into himself on the bed, pointedly avoiding Jisung.

"Hey, you didn't catch a bug did you?"  
He got up on his feet only to shrink back down as he reached the glass.  
The boy glanced at him, eyes puffed up and glossy.

"Have you been-"

"I can smell it from here. Actually, I could smell it right as you entered the basement."

Minho stared at him, the dangerous glare was back, although it somehow seemed even more dangerous this time as the boy let off a warning smell, a smell strong enough for other species to scent.  
Jisung knew very well what he was talking about as he carried the strong smell of dead wolf. He knew he couldn't fix this but something still compelled him to try.

"I know I haven't showered since yesterday bu-"

"Cut it out!"  
Minho roared as he charged the glass, it didn't break but Jisung could have sworn he heard a crack as the angry wolf slammed unto the only thing keeping them apart. 

Jisung flinched  
As he caught himself it was too late as he was already on the other side of the room in a low position, prepared for a fight.  
He liked to think he was strong but he knew very well that his physical powers were below those of a hunter. Which is why he couldn't stop himself from calling the guard.

"Is everything alright?"

He didn't take his eyes off of the predator for a moment even as he received backup.  
He was panting, his eyes were blown wide, all because of a caged wolf.

As he straightened himself to appear less out of control he could see Minho wearing a poisonous grin. Jisung had shown weakness, something that could never be portrayed in front of the enemy. He knew he was still breathing heavily but hopefully not heavily enough for the wolf to catch on.

"Yeah, uh, fine, sorry."  
He flashed a charming smile trying to seem more certain than he sounded. The guard did seem quite suspicious of him but she decided to leave anyway, trusting Jisung's word.

"How do you live with yourself?"  
When he turned back to face Minho he was still leaning against the glass wall, certainly a lot cockier than he had been previously.

Jisung composed himself best to his ability as he made his way to the centre of the room, far enough from the predator but also close enough to seem brave.

"You have the stomach to counsel us, pretending to be our friend but as fast as you walk out that door you murder us."  
Disgust was clearly coating his words as Minho snarled at him.  
Jisung couldn't blame him for his reaction.

He mustered some confidence and went up to the barrier, even going far enough as to sit down in front of where Minho was standing. He was positioning himself to seem weak, giving the wolf a feeling of superiority could make him relax.

Minho bit the bait and crouched down to a level where he was taller than Jisung by an inch or so.

"Y'know, it's not easy."  
Sensing he was about to be cut off he raised a warning finger, hoping to continue his sentence without creating further anger.

"It's not, it took me 20 years to stomach having both jobs, when I first received the title blightguard I threw up, continuously actually." He chuckled a humourless sound.

"I like being a Dreadtamer, I like when people trust me. And hell smite me for saying this- I like wolves."

"I like the stubbornness of wolves, I like the protectiveness. Once a wolf trusts you, they will never let anything happen to you. For a vampire a thing like that is comforting, we rarely value each other, we never know when we will lose each other… but wolves just don't care about that, they love so, so, fiercely."

He stopped as his voice faltered in the last sentence, he was being honest and it hurt. It hurt so much to relieve these memories, to relive the memories of Jongho.

"You sound like you know what it feels like to be… loved.. by us." Minho's voice was just a whisper, his eyes had trailed down to the floor and he had lost all the aggressive energy that was previously surrounding him.

"I do, he was really amazing… but now he's dead." He brushed off his pants for no good reason but to distract himself, he was an open person but this subject was one he wasn't allowed to talk about. They had wolves in the coven, they worked with a few of them, but to form a romantic relationship with one wasn't seen as something good.

"Goodnight." 

Jisung got up slowly, brushing away a tear he hadn't previously noticed as he walked out the door.

__________________________________________

"Hey, so I need a favour which you aren't going to like."

The tall boy squinted at him making his eyes practically disappear. They never worked closely, but being a vampire he held obvious power over the boy.

"Can I say no?"

"No."

Mingi huffed as he deflated, he tried several times to give Jisung the puppy eyes and the soft pitiful whine, he, of course, didn't bite.

"Bring your work with you by the way!"

He considered asking Wooyoung or San at first but quickly came to the conclusion that Wooyoung would be too straightforward and way too cocky, San would be too aggressive. So that left only Mingi.

Perhaps Minho would relax a little when he noticed the coven's own wolves having good relationships with the vampires and also decent status.

__________________________________________

A few hours later he was walking down to the basement with his werewolf coworker, Jisung held a strong hand on his arm to assure he wouldn't try to run when he caught the scent.

He didn't.

But he did completely freeze up as they entered the room and was faced with Minho who was nonchalantly playing with his fingers.

That didn't last either.

The moment the two of them met eyes they both stiffened, both straightening to full height. 

"Oh for fucks sake!"  
He threw his hands up into the air as he took determined steps only stopping when his palm hit the glass barrier.

"Look, this is almost unbreakable, and none of you could beat through it!"

Mingi shrank into himself with his lip quivering, suddenly letting out a strong scent of fear which Minho must've picked up on as he made himself even bigger before walking closer to the barrier.

"You are ridiculous, Mingi, you are way larger than both of us and I know your physical strength is not to mess with! So stop whimpering like a little baby!"

"But his scent!" As Mingi whined once more. Jisung decided on a different approach. He slowly walked over to the significantly taller man and took his hand in a firm hold.

"If that barrier were to magically break I promise I will protect you, and the fully trained guard outside will do the same."

Upon this, he softened a little in his stance, enough for Jisung to slowly bring him closer to the glass.  
After seeing the interaction Minho had also softened and he was bold enough to sit down, almost right in front of the glass.

"When can I go?" He expected it to come from Minho but it came from his cowardly friend who he somehow managed to seat at around 2 meters distance from the glass wall.

"Hey let’s think about something else, you got papers with you, right?"

Mingi reluctantly showed the papers to Jisung while keeping a close, fearful eye on the other wolf.

"This is… geometry? Mingi are you attending college?"

"Y-yeah, I.. like studying.."

Jisung raised his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes, which apparently made his friend very nervous as he started breathing strangely and making strange noises.

"Yunho is retaking classes isn't he?"

Mingi’s whimper confirmed it.

"You're retaking classes because of Yunho?"

"No! Well, n… Wooyoung is teaching me how to be subtle so I can't tell you."

"Y'know, I’m actually not going to question it."

"Can I leave now?"

Jisung sighed, Jisung sighed very deeply as he gave Mingi a tired glare before waving his hand, signalling that he was free to go. He was a little offended as the boy completely lit up and skipped out the door wearing a large smile.

"What was that supposed to prove?"

He looked at Minho for the first time since they sat down. He wasn't carrying his warning scent anymore, at least not strongly enough for Jisung to smell it.

"I think I had a decent idea but I honestly can't remember anymore…"

Minho chuckled, not completely relaxed but also not completely shut off.

"How does he agree to the brutality of the coven?"

"Mingi is a follower, he will be wherever his leader is."

"Alright, how does the pack leader agree to the coven brutality?"

He had to think about that for a moment. He wasn't particularly close to Hongjoong's pack and never interacted with any of them besides Mingi.  
Jongho had told him at one point that they had friends in the coven, friends that ran deeper than whatever hate there was between the races.

"He doesn't, not entirely, but the pack is loyal enough to turn a blind eye every now and then, they don't get involved in that part of work."

"What roles are they?"  
Minho only blinked at him for the longest time before playing with the hem of his sweatpants.

"Ehm, Alpha, Delta, 1 defender, 1 tracker aaand Mingis is a… I don't actually know what Mingi is."

He looked up at the ceiling, hoping it would magically give him the answer. He genuinely didn't know what role Mingi had, Mingi, the only one he talked to.

"What about your pack?"

Minho looked away. It took him a long time before he decided to answer, Jisung couldn't blame him.

"Alpha, defender, me and our cub- uh, not cub.. is a tracker."

"Your not cub?"

"He's 20."

Jisung smiled at him once he turned back to look at him.

"The coven's youngest is 84."

"How old is the youngest Deathcaller?"

It was a bitter question laced with hate or disgust. Yet again Jisung couldn't blame him, Deathcallers was supposed to strike fear.

"He is 100, precisely."  
He knew he should have changed the subject or left but with Minho, there was always something keeping him there, the urge to answer honestly was overwhelming.

"Do you know him?"

"Yes."

"Is he your friend?"  
He knew exactly where Minho was going, and he knew it put them right back on square one. But he couldn't lie.

"He's my best friend."

Minho froze, his face was completely blank but his hands were shaking. 

"He is also the kindest person I know. He is always there when I need him, whether I need a hug or to just talk, he always listens."

He knew he was pushing it but judging from the wolf's general behaviour he wasn't sure he was pushing it in a bad way.

"He follows me every time I go down here, he is very energetic and really wants to meet you, I keep telling him, no but he doesn't seem to understand what he is."

"Hyunjin isn't a murderer, he's an employee carrying out orders. He never once wished for the title of Deathcaller yet he still received it, I remember how badly he cried. He managed to adjust to it but I can tell that he doesn't like it. He just does what he has to."

"Stop."  
The words weren't hostile, they weren't even firm but Jisung still listened and silenced.  
The quietness spread out far and they simply sat together, not saying a word.

"Can I have someone in here?"  
Minho always seemed to whisper when he risked being vulnerable, he also looked away every single time.

"A Deathcaller is the only one who could enter your room, we don't know what you will do or how strong you are. "

"Could a coven wolf come?"  
He wasn't sure he quite believed his ears as he heard the boy's voice break, it was unstable and low.

Sitting in front of Minho, watching him struggle to keep himself composed was honestly hard. All he wanted to do was to enter the room with him, he wanted to sit by him, to hold him close while running his fingers through his hair. He really wanted to comfort him.

"A Delta could, but ours is.. he's large and very scary, he makes sure people keep their distance," Jisung thought his voice would also break as he watched Minho put his head to the barrier, the glass closer to his eyes grew foggy.

He put up his palm in front of Minho, he stared at it for a while before mirroring the movement. If it wasn't for the glass they would have touched.

Jisung stayed with Minho deep into the night, they were leaning against the glass, back to back as Minho was telling stories about his pack, some stories took time to tell as he tried not to let his voice break, other stories went by lively as he told them with stars in his eyes.

Jisung learnt a lot about him that night. 

Their Alpha seemed amazing as he told stories of how he would sense they were having a hard time before Minho himself even realised it, he told stories of how their alpha- Chan would stay up all night just to listen to them and comfort them.

Minho told them about their defender, Changbin. He was supposedly short, even shorter than Jisung. From the stories it seemed, he was a great man, small and angry but truly their protector, he wasn't as soft as Chan but he would go through hell and back for them.

And lastly, he told stories of Seungmin, their not-cub. He apparently didn't act very young and Minho sometimes wondered if he had lied about his age, Seungmin was mischievous or downright evil as it seemed. He showed them love but he would be angry about it.

Before he even knew it, the sun had risen.

He only noticed when Felix had come looking for him, it seemed they both had fallen asleep at some point as Minho was still curled up against the glass snoring quietly when he left. 

Jisung started going down there every evening, leaving when the sun set. It became his favourite part of the day. 

__________________________________________

"You look very cozy together."  
Jisung immediately recognised the fear in his friend as he had started walking slower and did everything in his power to avoid looking at Jisung.

Felix had found him sleeping curled up against the glass with Minho on the other side, again. Falling asleep with Minho had become a habit of his, the wolf would always channel this soft and warm energy the later it got, the scent was luring both of them into sleep. He was pretty sure Minho didn't do it on purpose.

"It's not going to be like… Jongho, I learnt my lesson." 

He tried to reassure his friend by swinging an arm around his shoulders and giving him a genuine smile.

"I can tell you're worried."

Right, Lifebinder… The title gave Felix a strong connection to emotions and feelings. It was crucial in his job to be able to tell things like that even if his client wasn't particularly cooperative. Jisung always thought it would be hard to be a doctor before he realised their jobs weren't that different. Felix saved their lives on a medical basis while Jisung saved their lives on a mental basis.

He sighed, He wasn't really sure if he was that worried about it but Felix was always right so he might as well start exploring the idea before it hit him.

"Minho is fun, He doesn't really do what I expect him to."

Minho was fun. In his line of work, he always knew how to act and what he expected to happen would, But not with Minho, He made guesses but they weren't always accurate.  
But it was his own behaviour that surprised him the most. He was relaxed when he was in that room, He would let himself speak completely freely even if he deemed it stupid.  
There was just something about the boy that made him open.

But Minho wasn't going to be like Jongho, He couldn't be like Jongho.

He was never to know how Jongho died, Jongho's pack didn't even know how he died.  
But deep, deep down He knew it was someone in the coven, Someone from the board.

Minho did give him a similar sense of security. But Jisung did learn his lesson.

"I think you should spend more time with your friends, your vampire friends."

Felix was right but that doesn't mean that it didn't hurt. Because it did, it hurt.  
The more time they spent together the more he was growing attached and if they became too close, Minho would die. He learnt that the hard way.

__________________________________________

The next evening he doesn't go down to the basement.

I'm sorry.

Instead, he goes up the ridiculously fancy stairs, he goes up to the third level where Hyunjin has his room because Hyunjin is waiting for him. Just like Minho.

"Ya, Sungie! C'mere, Innie says that werewolves have control over their scents, is that true?"

He closed the door behind him and made his way to the living room where he immediately sank down on the couch, throwing his legs on Jeongin's shoulders. He could suit himself when he sat right in front of the couch.

"Somewhat, they can control aggressiveness and other warning scents but vulnerable things like fear are a lot harder to control."

"Can they control seduction, like me?"

Hyunjin was a Deathcaller but long before that he received the title of Temptation agent. It was just like it sounded. He worked more on human relations, and everywhere where some seduction was needed. The coven didn't have that many temptation agents, they deemed it quite unnecessary as any dreadtamer, lifebinder or leader could do the work just as smoothly without the "temptation" part.

It could be extremely useful against the coven though, Hyunjin was very persuasive thanks to his title.

"I… Y-yeah, I think so?"

Minho could be seductive, like that time he had slammed into the glass mere inches away from Jisung… He pushed those thoughts far, far away.

"So that's why there's always so much tension between Seonghwa Hyung and Hongjoong… temptation agents and aggressive wolves don't go well together!"

Minho was an aggressive wolf.

He stopped himself from growling at Hyunjin. He was just being funny, he was just joking. But it still didn't feel great, his chest felt heavy even as he tried to push it away.

With Hyunjin cackling like a maniac, dramatically falling over where he sat it didn't take long at all before his friends also joined in on the lunacy, even he was being pushed into it.

He sighed in defeat as he felt his own laughter bubbling up before he even knew it he had also joined in on the laughing.

__________________________________________

It was 01:15 two nights later when he unlocked the door to the basement. There weren't any guards around, they were probably right in between switching positions when Jisung entered.

He expected, hoped, Minho would be sound asleep when he came.

But that was not the case.

As soon as he closed the door he was met with the poisonous smell of anger, the scent was so strong it made him lightheaded and slightly wobbly as he had to hold onto the wall while attempting to clear his head. 

When he looked up to the glass he felt a low rumble fill his ears, a low growl.  
It was the contrast that made it hard for him to walk, from laughing with Felix to entering a wolves den.

"You're avoiding me.."  
Minho was staring right into his soul as he staggered over, he stopped 3 meters away from the glass which seemed to irritate the wolf even more.

It took mere seconds for Minho to hit the glass, he leaned at it with forearms slightly above his head.

Shit.

There was nothing he could do when his body heated up and his face turned a dark red colour.

"Stop." He tried to sound normal but was not surprised as it came out as a weak growl.

"You don't want me to." Minho grinned at him, it made him feel like prey. But he didn't dislike it.

"Minho, stop."

He tried again which only made the wolf's face turn dangerously dark while his grin escalated.  
The fog was starting to form on the glass where Minho stood.

His chest grew tight as he stared at the wolf, he was feeling way too warm. He couldn't stop himself from pulling at his shirt in an attempt to relieve some heat.

The action seemed to agitate the wolf further as his growl boomed up in the room again.

It was way too much for him.

I need to get out of here. Was his last thought as he slammed the door after him, he leaned against it for just a moment before a guard came for their shift.

Then he ran, he ran up the stairs and he couldn't have been happier about his stamina as he didn't stop before he was inside his room again.

__________________________________________

He was briefing Seonghwa on his progress with Minho when Hongjoong came striding into the room, his Delta, Yunho at his heel.

He knew it was the pack before he even saw them as Hongjoong would fil every room with anger and Yunho would crowd it with an intimidating smell he couldn't quite place.

"You are keeping a wolf?"

Hongjoong didn't know about Minho.

Shit.

Mingi must have told him.

Fuck

He stared up at his senior trying to portray an apology with just his face, it seemed Seonghwa understood it as he returned a pained smile before turning to the angry wolf with a clear expression.

"Yes, he was found away from his pack so we took our chances."

"Show me."  
It was a low growl that forced Jisung to flinch slightly while his senior didn't seem affected in the slightest. 

Next thing he knew, he was following Seonghwa, Hongjoong and Yunho down into the basement, down to Minho.

As the Alpha threw up the door he wasn't even slightly surprised with the following actions.

Hongjoong had rushed up to the glass, his anger forcing him to start transformation. The coven's power stopped him as his eyebrows had grown bushy, his teeth were large and his hairline was blurred with growing fur.

Jisung's first reaction wasn't a particularly smart one as he slowly made his way to the Alpha, he tried to reach for him, to get him away from Minho who had unintentionally let out a startled scent.

He wasn't particularly surprised as he was slammed harshly against the barrier.

He was completely frozen to the spot where the Alpha had pinned him, the only thing he could do was wince at the harsh treatment.

Seonghwa unexpectedly rushed to his side where he pried Hongjoong away, even Yunho was there to move him off of him.

But what was surprising was the growl.

It didn't come from Hongjoong.

It came from Minho who had immediately pressed himself up against the glass, right behind Jisung.  
He was growling deeply, even the barrier was vibrating, Jisung was too.  
His stare was fixated at Hongjoong, the anger in the room no longer came from the Alpha as Minho's scent began suffocating the other.

"I am going to kill you Han, and everyone in charge of this."  
Even though It was mostly aimed at Seonghwa, Minho still rolled up and practically roared at him which surprised all of them, even his senior.

"Hyung, you've been here yourself, we all have, and it turned out well for us."

Yunho held onto his leader with a strong grip, forcing his own calming smell to cover Hongjoong. The Delta was scary but Jisung knew him to be reasonable.

"That's why Jongho is dead? Because it went well for us? Now, who exactly killed him?! That bloodsucker! He took our cub from us!"

Hongjoong pointed at Jisung.

The Alpha continued yelling even as his Delta lead him out of the room. But Jisung couldn't hear him. Jisung couldn't hear anything as the words around him blurred, even his sight blurred as his eyes heated up in tears.

This is why he was afraid of Hongjoong.  
Because he hadn't forgiven him.

"Sungie, breathe, Common, please look at me." Seonghwa was right in front of him, holding his face as he slid down onto the ground.

He said something else as the door was opened, Jisung didn't catch it. The only change he understood was the change from Seonghwa to Hyunjin.

"N-no, y.. you can't be here, you're.."  
He choked on his words several times before he simply gave up, he was crying now, he must have been as his friend's hands were damp as he continued to brush away his tears.

"I don't give a flying fuck what the wolf thinks, please look at me…"

He tried to, he really tried to look at Hyunjin. He thinks he did but everything was still blurred.

The door was opened yet again as Hyunjin barked a command, he thinks he said Felix but he really didn't know as his own sobbing drowned out everything else.

Next thing he registered was the short loss of warmth before even warmer hands cupped his face. This person was also brushing his tears away, their hands were large, he would have thought it was Hyunjin but his friend was cold as death, this person wasn't.

Their foreheads met as this person changed their positions, making Jisung lean against them while they were brushing his hair with their hands.

He stopped crying shortly after, he was still sniffing quietly. He attempted to brush off his tears but was stopped as both his hands were held, it was cold and the hands were small, it was Felix, who seemed to catch on to his actions as he put a napkin to his face and slowly cleaned up the tears.

He was met with Felix as his eyes cleared, Felix who was sitting in front of him, drawing circles in his hands.

The hands patting his head loosened enough for him to turn to see who it was.

He could have sworn his cold dead heart started beating as his breath got stuck in his throat, he was lucky he didn't actually need to breathe.

He was leaning against Minho.

Minho who was gently playing with his hair, Minho who held him close, engulfing him in warmth.

"Don't look like that, it worked didn't it?"

Hyunjin who was initially resting against the door made his way closer to Jisung, much slower than he normally moved.

He was trying not to startle Minho.

He almost started crying again as he smiled at his friend, his Deathcaller friend who had made the decision to bring a wolf to him just to comfort him.

Minho stiffened, but only a little as Hyunjin ruffled Jisung's hair.

"Uhm… so we have a friend, a very young boy… who really wants to see Sungie.. would that be cool?"

Hyunjin had asked Minho, Hyunjin made sure Minho would be comfortable before bringing in another vampire.

Minho nodded.

Right as the action was made, the door burst open and within the same second Jeongin came rushing in only stopping after he had thrown himself around Jisung.

Minho was completely stiff.

"Ya, I didn't even call your little bratass yet!"

"I heard it already Hyung!" 

"You heard him nod?"

Their younger friend was nodding furiously as he climbed into Jisungs lap, not stopping until he was completely wrapped around him. Minho made space for him, a little too much space but that was expected as Jeongin was a vampire, a very cute vampire but still a vampire.

"I was very focused!"

Jeongin was a Scourgestalker, a tracker of sorts. If he could manage to block out everything besides his target and remained focused he actually could hear them nod.

"Yunho is outside too, by the way, should I tell him to come inside?"

Jeongin was already up, keeping eye contact as he neared the door.

"Y..yeah"

As the door opened Minho was back, holding Jisung very closely as an intimidating scent covered him. The same scent Yunho usually wore actually.

Yunho entered very slowly, not smelling like anything in particular. He stopped a good distance away from them, probably catching on to the other wolf's distrust.

"I want to apologise… Hongjoong.. he definitely doesn't care much about vampires.. he doesn't care at all about your feelings, and he.. really hates you specifically…"

As he took a ragged breath Jisung already knew what he was going to say, who he was going to talk about at least.

"He knows you didn't kill Jongho, we all know that. He blames you but no one else does, I don't. I know how much you loved him, it was the only scent around when you were together… what I am saying is sorry, I am very sorry for the insensitive nature of our leader."

Minho lost his scent completely and loosened his grip slightly, it was enough for Jisung to understand the sincerity of the apology, it was enough for him to understand how bad he meant it.

"Thank you… Mingi is studying, I thought you'd want to know that." He tried to make the situation lighter as the topic only made him worse.

"He is what- thank you for bringing this to my attention, I will take my leave now."  
Jisung could only chuckle as Yunho practically ran out of the room whispering curses as he left.

"Is there something going on between them? We'd have to tell Seonghwa…"

Jisung laughed at Felix' worried face.

"Seonghwa can't say anything judging from his own relationship with, cough, Hongjoong, cough."

Jisung laughed again at the sassy sway of hips Hyunjin displayed while wildly gesturing.

"Look! He's laughing, Hyunjin do it again!"

Upon Jeongin's command, Hyunjin did do it again, somehow exaggerating his movement even more than before.

He laughed again, this time his friends laughed with him. So did Hyunjin with his strange high pitched cackle quite rudely forcing the rest of them to continue laughing. Jisung stopped once he felt the body beside him rumble. He raised his eyebrows once he heard another high-pitched cackle.

The entire room silenced actually as all eyes turned to Minho who seemingly tried to stop his strange giggling but to no prevail as Hyunjin quickly joined him.

Their joined forces were nothing if not hilarious.

The guard outside opened the door giving them a questioning look as they all sounded like dying dogs. No offence Minho. 

"Look hehe, sir uh.. Oh shit! Yeosang hyung! Hehe hiiiii!"

Upon the name, all the Vampires shut up at the same time all turning to stare at said person. Said person who was staring only at Minho.

"Orders from… this is strange to say but Yunho suggested moving the subject up a floor."

"We don't refer to him as a subject anymore"

Yeosang continued to give them a strange look, but being Seonghwa's right hand he really couldn't say anything about befriending wolves, especially not when the order came from one.

"You referred to me as a subject?"

"You would have preferred choker?"  
Upon this, Hyunjin started choking on thin air as Yeosang coughed into his hand.

"I wouldn't think a wolf would be a choker... Wait! Sungie! How do you know that?!"

"I'm not a choker!"

"I also don't know that!"

Hyunjin narrowed his eyes at them accompanied by Jeongin who looked just as suspicious, Felix on the other hand just looked confused.

That's When Jisung realised it.

"You haven't said anything about Yeosang."

"Why would I?"  
Minho had a quite cute habit of blinking, mostly when he was feeling vulnerable but seemingly also when he was confused.

"That is Yeosang… He's a Deathcaller and a commander’s right hand…"

Minho blinked once, twice, three times before turning to look at Yeosang. He blinked yet again before turning back to Jisung to blink some more.

"He.. just smells wolf"

"Wooyoung is a hugger with a strong scent, nothing I can do about it."  
The vampire quickly explained as he brushed off his clothing before taking on a more professional persona.

"Yunho and I will be supervising this transfer, San will be brought along for his muscle and so will Hyunjin. Jisung and Felix will come with too keep it running smoothly, understood?"

Jeongin pouted as his name was not brought up but the other three immediately got up followed by Minho who was still blinking.

"Great, please don't make any trouble for us." This was directed at Minho.

Shortly after San entered, not as tall as Hyunjin but still exceeding the rest of them. He gave off a strong scent, not meant to be threatening but strong enough to warn the other wolf.

"I will be leading with Hyunjin and Jisung, San and Felix cover the flank followed by Yunho." And with that they left, Jisung had to grab Minho for him to actually move. Despite the clear orders he still seemed confused about it.

He complied anyway and went with them without any trouble. It was first when they got up the stairs to the second floor he stopped, forcing Felix to walk into him. 

"Which floor are you on?"

"Oh, uhm.. 4th, Jeongin is on this floor though.."

Minho blinked at him, his eyes were wide, he couldn't be entirely certain but he thinks he sees fear.

"It's closer than basement level, I could stay with Jeongin if that makes you feel better?"

Minho nodded.

Yeosang unlocked the door on the very end of the hallway as he led his entourage inside.

It was a lot nicer than the cell. This room had red wallpapers, windows with actual curtains and a bed. The bedsheets were a silky gold making the bed look regal even as it was small, it could probably fit two people or one larger person like Yunho.

He glanced at Minho who's jaw hung loosely as he scanned the room, it made Jisung chuckle.

"Give me your hand," Yeosang commanded but in a softer tone like the one, he would use with his own werewolf friends.

Minho looked to Jisung, hesitating before seeing his relaxed expression. He gave the vampire his hand.

Yeosang held up a thick metallic bracelet he carefully put around the wolf's arm.  
"This is to keep you from transforming, even if you are completely docile we still couldn't take that chance. The entire pack has them too, Yunho is on evaluation to have it taken off but it is only him if he was to go through then maybe things would change."  
He explained softly, making sure Minho wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"Even as you are given more freedom you are still bound to your room unless Yunho, a defender- San or a Deathcaller brings you out. It is for our safety as we know no matter what rank you have, they will be able to bring you down. But, they all need to have Jisung's permission first as he is your supervisor. A board member and commanders are the only ones who could bring you out without any sort of permission… But we are fighting to make it so even they have to go through Seonghwa, for your safety."

The last bit was a controversy ever since Jongho died, even Seonghwa, their commander suspected it was someone from the board and ever since that he has been arguing to make all connections with the wolves go through him, no matter your rank. 

"I could be sunlighted for saying this but.."

He looked around the room, focusing more on the vampires than nothing else. He seemed pensive, almost like he was evaluating them.

"This station are no friends of the board and if something ever happens to you I want you to know that we had no part in it. And if anyone in here were to talk about this to the board… I would have no remorse in killing you."

"Uhm… any questions?"  
Yunho was staring at the vampire looking almost freaked out before turning back to Minho.

"How high of a position can a wolf have in the coven?"

"Oh, uhm… in this station, there is around a scale of 1-8 with 8 being Seonghwa, a commander and 1 being a newcomer. My position would be a 5, while our Alpha is a 4 and our cub is a 2."

"You are higher than your Alpha?"

Yunho winced at the question, sending his packmate a pleading look.  
San must have seen it as he continued for him.

"Hongjoong is a leader and a strong man but to the coven, he can be quite the struggle while Yunho, our delta is a lot more civil and reasonable."

"You should meet him when the vampires are gone, he can be a real laugh and incredibly nice."

Minho stared at San, narrowing his eyes at the idea of being alone with an alpha from a different pack.

"Ah maybe he should be eased into it with Wooyoung and Mingi first, they're less aggressive…"

"Are you crazy? This man is hot and I am not going to watch my boyfriend hit on someone else! I know you can trust yours but Wooyoung is too wild!"

"You should figure that out."

"You should make it official."

Jisung soon toned them out as the wolves started arguing, Felix and Yeosang were just rolling their eyes while Hyunjin seemed completely immersed in the drama. Minho decided to explore his room as he definitely lost interest in their squabbling.

The room was quite spacious as it even held a bathroom, it wasn't very large but it did house a bathtub which really seemed to interest Minho since he couldn't take his eyes off of it the entire time he inspected the room.

"Could you all leave?" 

Yeosang tore himself away and left quickly, the wolves startled out of their argument and apologised all the way out the door as Felix soon after followed. Hyunjin lingered, waiting for Jisung.

"Will you come back later?"

"Oh, uhm.. sure, there's change in the drawers by the way."

Jeongin stood outside waiting for them as they left, he did what he promised and went into Jeongin's room where he planned to stay for 3 hours before returning to Minho.

__________________________________________

When he entered he didn't expect for the boy to still be in the bath.

"How long have you been laying there? You're going to turn into a crust at this point."

"It's just been a few hours, I really needed it. You can come in, there's a lot of bubbles."

He avoided looking at Minho since he was probably naked but shortly realised he didn't have to as it was indeed very very bubbly.

"Chan would love this…"

Jisung sat down, leaning his back against the tub as he watched the boy who sighed sadly at the memory. He must miss them a lot.

"I thought they would have come for me already, I.. I'm afraid they gave up on me."

"From what you told me I really doubt they would ever lose any sort of faith in you."

He patted Minho's shoulder that was poking up from under the water. Minho was afraid they would leave him and Jisung was afraid they'd take him.  
He knew it was a selfish thought, Minho wanted to be back with his pack and he deserved to but he would be lying if he said he wouldn't miss him.

"Would you kill them if they came for me?"

"I should but... I really don't know what I would do."

He sighed, he should kill them if they tried to extract their packmate but he also doesn't know if he would.  
Then Minho got that scary twinkle in his eye.

"Hey… uhm, I'm sorry for what happened the other day… I uh, I don't really know what came over me."

Even as he apologised the memories came back to him. The thought of Minho provoking him in such a straightforward and sexual way was enough to take his breath away. Minho who was watching him seemed to pick up on his reaction as he grinned in the same dangerous way as he had before. Jisung couldn't look at him.

"You're easily provoked, do you know that?"

"I suppose, no one I stick around has ever done something like that before."

Minho laughed at him, an honest sound.

"Not even Jongho?"

Jisung blushed at the thought of it, they had a normal relationship, of course, they did things like that sometimes.

"I... uh... yeah, he was uhm... gentle."

If his heart was still beating it would have stopped as Minho reached up to touch his cheek.

"I kind of expected it to be hot.."

"I don't really have a blood flow so I don't really think I could get hot, Felix says we can as we still have blood and organs. Upon the right contact my heart could pump blood according to him but I've never heard anyone talk about it."

He furrowed his eyebrows and glared at Minho as the boy got quite the dangerous sparkle in his eyes, of course, accompanied by a smirk.

"What type of contact?"

His hand slid down to rest on Jisung's neck as he sat up, showing off his drenched chest. Don't Stare, don't stare.

"My eyes... are up here."

He grabbed Jisung's jaw and forced him to look up to meet his eyes while he was staring straight at his lips, putting absolutely no effort into hiding it.

"You know, I think we could squeeze one more in here…"

He motioned to the tub while still holding Jisung's jaw in place.  
He was getting very warm, very fast, at least that's what it felt like as he met Minho's dark eyes again. He was growing increasingly bold and it did absolutely no good for Jisung who suddenly felt both his pants and his shirt grow incredibly tight.

"You could lose that if it's bothering you.."  
Minho's hand slid further down as he was pulling at Jisungs collar, motioning for him to take it off. Which he almost did.

Almost.

"I have uhm, work."

Even as he stood up Minho's hand stayed on him, now holding onto his leg as he looked up at Jisung from under his lashes.

Shit.

His hand trailed up, only reaching his lower thigh from where he was sitting. Which was good because if he would have gone any higher Jisung wouldn't have been able to contain himself.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

He caught Minho's disappointment from the corner of his eye as he left the room.

__________________________________________

"Oh yikes, just make sure to put up a sock if you were to…" Hyunjin trailed off wiggling his eyebrows in a stupid motion.

He told his friends a lot but he already realised how much he was going to regret letting him know of this particular fact.  
Doing the only thing he really thought off, he punched Hyunjin in the arm, not very hard but enough to warn him about the topic.

"You think wolves are good in bed?"

"God Jinnie, I don't know, ask one!"

Maybe he should have told his friend when they weren't actively on their way to fetch Minho. He had brought Hyunjin along so they could go out and Minho could see the rest of the building. It had nothing to do with the wolf's bold actions a few days before.

Upon arriving he knocked twice before slowly entering, wanting Hyunjin to drop the topic which he absolutely didn't.

"Minho-ssi, are wolves good in bed?"

Minho who was laying in bed immediately sat up as the vampire's question forced him to choke on thin air. It took him several hits against his chest for the cough to go away. He looked to Jisung hoping to find some sort of answer but the boy only facepalmed.

"Uhm... yeah?"

"What's it like?" Hyunjin dropped onto the bed resting his face in his hands, suddenly very curious about the subject.

"Aggressive... I think?"

"Are wolves as flexible as vampires? Both Sungie and Felix can bend in ways I didn't even know was possible!"

Jisung coughed a few times as his face turned a dark rosy colour while he pretended that the ceiling was very interesting. He still had time to catch Minho looking at him with one of those smirks again.

"I don't think so, most wolves don't really bend…"

As Hyunjin was about to ask yet another completely inappropriate question he immediately cut him off, not really wanting to hear it.

"We have a reason to be here which isn't to talk about how … bendy.. we are."

"Oh, right.."

He sighed as his friend pouted, obviously wanting to continue the chat.

"We are taking you exploring and we are dropping this subject."

He pointed to Hyunjin with a warning finger and the boy raised his hands giggling as he wiggled his eyebrows in the same stupid motion as earlier earning himself a pretty potent punch. To which he gave off a screech before darting around the room way too fast for anyone to register.

"Yah… knock it off, Innie is going to get bored of waiting."

"Innie? Why is he waiting?"  
Hyunjin stopped immediately cupping a hand before his mouth to sniff his breath as he brushed through his hair a few times with his hands, apparently trying to seem more presentable.

"Because we're going top down, and I'm not sparring with you."

"What? Whyyy, I like beating you! You're softer to hit!"

"Top down?"

Minho blinked at the two of them, definitely not knowing what the hell they're talking about.

"Starting our exploration at the 6th floor down so we don't miss anything."

He nodded and climbed into a hoodie the room had provided. The room had a pretty wide collection of styles yet the wolf still persisted on sweatpants and a t-shirt. He still looked good somehow.

Hyunjin cleared his throat beside him pointedly staring at Jisung who might've been staring too.

"Alright! I hope you have good stamina because we are going up several stairs."

He honestly thought Minho would be panting as they stepped into the training room, which was basically the entire floor.  
He made a mental note of that.

"One two three four, one two-"

There was a loud thud and a significant crack as they passed the screen of the 5th training section, being a natural worrier, this forced Jisung to jog the last bit with the other two hot on his trail.

It was when he pushed away the 8th screen that the smell of blood became more apparent and the whimper became louder.  
It was only when the three of them entered that he managed to calm his nerves as they were met with the entire pack, alpha and all.

It was a rare sight, Hongjoong was sitting on his ass giggling like a schoolgirl, body deeply pressed into his Delta who, for the record, was also laughing, along with everyone from the pack besides Mingi who looked scared out of his mind as he stood in front of their cub who had his limbs bent in positions Jisung was positive weren't possible, but that would explain the crack.

"Is he alright?" Hyunjin pointed to Wooyoung.  
The Alpha immediately went quiet at their arrival while the rest of his pack continued laughing.

"Don't Worry, it's Just two fractions, it'll heal."

"Fractions? It's Broken!"  
Wooyoung giggled as he flailed around displaying his limp arm.

"Why are you here? You want to show us how easily you could kill us?"  
There was a low growl in Hongjoong's voice that was quickly rivalled with Minho's as he took a step in front of Jisung.

Yunho picked up on the aggression quickly as he put an arm around his much shorter leader.

"Maybe we could all spar together, we could learn a lot!"

"Well, Innie isn't here yet so I don't see why not!"  
Hyunjin skipped towards the centre of the room, imitating the moves of a boxer as he wore a smile. Jisung could tell he was nervous, his laugh wasn't high enough and his smile wasn't wide enough. 

"Pleaseeee Hyungggg, I've never fought a vampire before!"

"No. I'm not losing another cub to those monsters."  
Hongjoong heaved Wooyoung off the floor and quickly strode out, Mingi bowed several times before following them.

Tears welled up in Jisungs eyes as he watched them leave. He expected something like that to happen but it didn't make it any easier when it did.  
Hongjoong was always going to hate me.

"I'm sorry, I've tried talking to him but he can really hold a grudge.."

In this short time, he had really grown to like Yunho, it didn't help very much but he still felt honoured that he at least tried to comfort him.  
Yunho and San left shortly after.

"Is everything alright? We just met the pack going up here."

Jeongin had finally arrived with Felix close behind.  
Felix who didn't even have to ask as he wrapped Jisung up in a tight hug he didn't even know he needed before he felt himself melt in his friend's arms.

"This is not how this was supposed to go."  
He chuckled, an effort to hide the anxiety that came bubbling up inside of him.

"Let's go back, eh? Let's cosy up in my room and just chill."  
Hyunjin was rubbing circles in his back as he spoke softly, he wanted nothing more than to fall asleep in his friend's arms but he wanted nothing less than to show Minho around.

"It's Fine, I kinda feel like beating someone right now anyway." It was a lie, Jisung wasn't Normally violent but he really wanted to do this for Minho, he really wanted to show him around, to make him feel more comfortable.

"It's ok, we could go back.."

He hadn't noticed how the wolf looked at him with so much worry, his eyebrows were furrowed and a frown was covering his face.

"Nah, let's just do this. Lixie, will you do me the honours?"

"Yeah, of course."

Felix was also worried but he followed along anyway, not wanting to make it harder for his friend than it already was.  
Jisung led them to the centre where he dropped down into a battle stance.

The same second Felix mirrored him he immediately pounced at him, catching his friend completely off guard and managing to knock him down in the very same movement.

"Hey, that's Cheating!"

"I'm pretty sure sparring has no rules."  
The look in Jisung's eyes was enough to make even Jeongin nervous as they watched him circle in on Felix again, he wasn't a bad fighter but Jisung was faster.

It's That speed that made him win the next round again. All he really needed to do was to speed in on his friend and kick the backside of his knee for him to buckle. He knew Felix was playing nice.

"You aren't even fighting me!"

He crossed his arms as he stared accusingly at his friend, he also knew why Felix was letting him win and it was making him angry, angry enough for his eyes to shift colour into something darker as his iris swirled with a new red colour.

"Sungie calm down, it's just a spar."

"Then how about you fight me!"

Being too busy yelling at Hyunjin he barely even noticed as Minho approached him when he first noticed it was already too late as he felt warm arms envelop him in a strong hug he couldn't squirm out of no matter how much he tried.

"Stop fighting me."

He wasn't in a mood to take orders but he also knew when he had been defeated. He wiggled around a bit more, even contemplated biting Minho before he chose to give up.  
Before he even knew it his eyes had gone back to their original brown colour and any anger he was still harbouring slowly seeped out as he lost increasingly more energy.

"I think that's enough exploring for one day…"

Jeongin nodded his head in the direction of the stairs, obviously suggesting going back down. He wanted to argue but as Minho intertwined their hands and led him down he found himself losing the last bit of fight in him.

__________________________________________

When the wolf was returned to his room they found Seonghwa standing there, looking out the window with a somber expression. A face Jisung had only seen him wear once: when he was told Jongho had died.

"I need to talk to you about something."

The vampire walked past them to look out the door, searching for anyone eavesdropping before he shut it.

"Two members of the board are coming tomorrow."

"What? Why?"  
His eyes grew wide and his heart would have sped up if it was capable of doing so.

"The process of moving our captives is a global thing, I am forced to tell them about these things."

Jisung hissed out a curse as he started pacing, Minho just stood frozen in the spot, blinking.

"They'll want to do an evaluation of everything and everyone involved with him…"

It was after Jongho's third evaluation that he turned up dead, Jisung was the last one interviewed, he must've said too much when asked about their relationship.  
Shit.  
This couldn't happen to Minho as well, he wasn't going to let it.

"Thanks for the warning."

His senior gave him a sorry smile and a pat on the shoulder before he left.  
Upon which Jisung stopped pacing as he turned to grab Minho by the shoulders, he broke out of his blinking fit at the contact.

"Where is your den?"

It came out a bit more demanding than intended which earned him a suspicious glare, he felt Minho trusted him most of the time but this question was different, he wasn't sure if he would say it either in the wolf's position.

"Why..?"

Minho shrugged away from his grip as he backed up a step, it didn't feel very good to be at the receiving end of the mistrust but he couldn't blame him.

"Because I can't smuggle you out on my own."

The wolf's expression softened as it was now his turn to walk up and rest his hand at Jisung's shoulder.

"Jisung, as much as I would love to be back with my pack I want you to think this through, what if the board found out what you did?"

He almost wanted to stray from his idea as he noticed the genuine worry Minho had, his eyes were big, mouth slightly parted and eyebrows furrowed. But all he really did was to remind him of why he needed to protect the wolf.

"I wouldn't survive losing someone else, I want to do this."

"Heh, if there's something I've learnt it would be how stubborn you can be."

With a firmer grip on his shoulders, the wolf pulled him in so they were standing chest to chest, completely pressed into each other as Minho wrapped his arms around him in a hug.

His chest grew tight and his eyes became damp. He was going to miss Minho, a lot.  
The wolf pinched his cheek as they parted, his eyes were shining with tears, at least the feeling was mutual.

"Promise me you won't go alone."

"I'll take Jeongin."

Minho reached up to cup his face, cooing at Jisung as he briefly pressed their foreheads together. He pulled away too quickly.

"Take Hyunjin, he's the only one that can keep you safe. Changbin is a nasty fighter, only a deathcaller could keep him at bay."

Minho took him by the collar as he drew Jisung closer, their bodies firmly pressed into each other just like before but the action was more aggressive this time.

Jisung understood why.

The wolf rested a hand on his neck, playing softly with his hair before he pulled him in.

He smiled into the kiss, chuckling before Minho covered him completely.  
It was softer than he expected, Minho made no move to deeper it, he kept it short and sweet. 

"That's uncharacteristic."

As Minho smirked against his lips he got the sudden feeling of fear, he shouldn't have pointed it out.

Because in the next second Minho was back on him, more aggressively and less patient. As they connected again the wolf was quick to slip in his tongue, catching Jisung even more off-guard as he growled into the kiss before hoisting him up, forcing Jisung to hold onto him with both legs and arms so as not to fall since Minho was too busy groping his ass.

Minho purred as Jisung's legs tightened around his waist, oh god, his jeans were starting to feel tight. Minho definitely noticed this as he placed him on the bed, crawling over him before breaking off the kiss.

They were both panting heavily but Minho just laughed as he stood on all four over Jisung.  
He trailed his nose down his jawline, only stopping as he reached the collarbone where he decided to play, Jisung grabbed a firm hold of his t-shirt as Minho continued to lick, testing out the position before sinking his canine teeth into his neck, not hard enough to pierce but hard enough to leave a mark.

"Minho"  
Jisung couldn't help but moan as the wolf put a knee in between his legs, forcing them open. Then he purred again before leaving a wet trail of saliva from the love mark all the way back up to Jisung's mouth.  
When they connected again he whimpered as Minho roughly pulled at his bottom lip, commanding him to open up so that Minho could slip his tongue back in, it was nothing like the soft kiss that had started it, their teeth clashed together and Minho's tongue mapping out the entirety of his mouth.

He purred yet again as he laid down on top of Jisung, seemingly enjoying this a bit too much. As their hips connected Minho swayed his own, but not long enough.  
He abruptly pulled back at which Jisung frowned through his heavy breathing, he was still sitting with legs on both sides of Jisung's.

When he opened his eyes to see what was causing the hold up he was met with something quite delicious.

Minho had just ripped off his shirt as Jisung sat up, coming chest to chest yet again. This time it was his turn to make the wolf squirm.  
His hands trailed up Minho's waist until they rested at his shoulder, he scanned the tanned skin for a moment before sinking his teeth deep into his neck, deep enough for blood to pour out of the wound.

"Ah fuck."  
The boy moaned loudly as he rested his head in the crook of Jisung's neck.  
This was definitely going to leave a mark.

He only pulled back as Minho had started shivering in his hold, for a split second he thought he had gone too far before the boy pushed him deep into the covers, grabbing Jisungs collar and tearing it clean off his body before he placed his tongue right where his bare body started.  
He took a handful of the sheets as Minho's wet tongue licked his way up to his chest, lingering over his pecks where he got a soft bite.

The boy laid back down atop of him and had the audacity to thrust, once, twice, three times before Jisung had to grab onto his hips. Minho still didn't stop, instead, he snuck his arm around Jisung, fingers brushing against his lower back before he slipped into his underwear, he took a firm hold of Jisung's ass, causing him to moan louder than he intended.

"I really thought you would be louder…"  
Minho grinned at him before biting him across his jawline, making him moan yet again.

"That's more like it."  
Minho purred.

He grabbed ahold of Jisung's jeans, smoothly pulling them off in one motion before he got off the bed to stand on his knees in between his legs, a small trail of kisses going all the way up to his inner thigh, stopping right above his boxers. Jisung arched his back to give him better access but Minho really seemed to like teasing as he continued up Jisung's chest yet again.  
He bit at his throat, not pulling the same stunt as Jisung had but still making a statement of leaving marks in places where he couldn't hide them.

Minho pulled at his earlobe with his teeth before going back to his mouth, Jisung grabbed a hold of his hips, forcing the boy to lay down on him again. While he was already at it he snuck his hands into Minho’s underwear, holding his bare hips as he sunk his teeth back into the man's neck, he couldn't tell if it was a growl or a moan but he could tell that it was making him harder.

When Jisung pulled his fangs out they were both beat, letting go of your self-control stole more energy than they had anticipated, Minho stayed atop of him for the longest time, panting. But their playtime was over once Jisung saw the dark sky outside, it was time to go.

He had asked Minho to write a map before the boy had fallen asleep, it was hazy but the directions were clear.

He lingered in the doorway for a moment, just watching Minho sleep. There was something comforting in seeing his chest move with his breath.

Jisung really hoped he would meet him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to post this until it was completely done but I've found it that I lost motivation so I'm posting it here to see if it interests people and if they'd like the continuation of the story or not.  
> So please do share your feedback if you'd like to see the rest of it, It'll take a while to write since I've only just started on the other half but I can promise angst, so, so, so much angst and maybe even death, I haven't decided yet :D


End file.
